A Gun and An Axe
by punk monkey
Summary: Traci has a lot in common with the Winchester's. Yet she doesn't know them. When she finally does meet them, together they hunt down the evils that are destroying lives.
1. Chapter 1

The small town of Archton Pennsylvania knew nothing about what really happened that November night in 1989. A fire broke out in the upstairs bedroom of Traci Hunter. But she was not home. At the time, her mother and brother were the only ones inside. Mr. Hunter was in the backyard checking out a disturbance, only to find cats prowling around the garbage. As Mr. Tim Hunter went to clean the trash up he heard his wife scream. He looked to see flames coming from his daughter's room. Tim ran back into his house and made his way up the flight of stairs. He opened the door to a most horrific scene. Tim did all that he could to save his beloved wife of eighteen years and fourteen year old son. But all attempts were useless. Firefighters came and dragged Tim from his home. He then informed the commander that he had to get his daughter. A nine year old girl who was staying with her best friend. The commander ordered a police officer to drive Mr. Hunter to the neighborhood where Traci was staying.

Traci and her best friend Michelle had just put in their favorite movie and settled down to enjoy popcorn and comedy. The phone began to ring right after the opening credits. Michelle paused the movie when her mother, Mrs. Carter answered.

"Yes she's here. What happened?" Tears welled in Mrs. Carter's eyes as she stared at the blonde haired girl in front of her.

"Mom what's wrong?" Michelle asked when she was her staring at Traci. Traci began to feel sick. In the pit of her stomach she knew what happened. But tried her best to push that thought from her mind. "Yes I understand. Thank you." Mrs. Carter hung up the phone then sat in between the two girls. She pulled Traci in close. 

"Honey there was an accident. A fire. I am sorry but your mom and brother didn't make it." Traci began to cry hysterically. She could hear Michelle sobbing but it sounded so distant. Mr. Carter came down stairs to be informed of the tragedy. Traci was inconsolable, nothing anyone said calmed her down. All she wanted was her family. 

Several minutes later a police car pulled into the drive way. Traci ran to the door straight into her father's arms. "Daddy what happened?" She asked through her sobs as the police car drove back.

"A fire broke out in your room. Alex was watching TV in your room. And your mom was probably putting your laundry away. Honey I." But there were no words he could say to comfort his daughter. The car stopped in front of the driveway of what use to be a small two story home. Fire fighters were still putting out flames as the two remaining Hunter's looked over the desolation. A detective then proceeded to ask Tim about his whereabouts when the fire started and if there was any possibilities of sabotage. Tim explained he was outside and that the family was well liked. He did, however, leave out the horrific scene he saw before he was dragged out of the burning building. The detective wouldn't have believed him anyway. Traci stood by her father's side watching the scene in front g her through blurred vision.

The next week passed by so quickly it took Traci some time to process everything. They were staying in a small apartment that a friend of Tim's was renting. He was allowing them to stay there for free until they got back on their feet. Traci spent most of her time alone crying. Tim made every attempt to console her but nothing worked. The none night she came to him before her bed time.

"what is it honey?" Tim asked as he put down the papers he was looking over.

"Daddy I have s secret."

"Can you tell me?" The girl nodded then looked around to make sure no one was there.

"I saw Mom and Alex."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw them die in my dreams. I was on my bed looking up and they were up there. Then they burst into flames." Traci began to cry.

"Honey. It's okay. You didn't know."

"You believe me?" You think what I saw is what happened?"

Tim looked into his daughter's emerald eyes. He could not keep his secret any longer. "Yes sweetheart." He paused. Should he really be telling his nine year old daughter this? "When I opened the door I saw what you described."

"It's all my fault." Traci went back into hysterics.

"Listen to me Traci. Your mother and brother loved you very much. And they wouldn't want you to blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You thought it was just a dream." Tim pulled her into a tight embrace and together they cried. 

Traci pulled away after several minutes. "Daddy I want to get whatever did this. No matter what it takes."

"Baby we don't even know what did this."

"Then I will find it. Daddy I know there are other things out there."

"I know. I do too. But." He tried to come up with an explanation as to why she couldn't go searching for the killer of her family. It would be too dangerous and she is too young came to mind. But there was no changing her mind. The determination in her eyes proved that Traci was going to do whatever it took to bring her mother and brother's killer to justice. "If you are so hell bent on this then we will do it together."

For the next five years the two traveled around trying to find any information on what killed their family. Along the way they destroyed creatures, monsters, and demons that got in their way. But they never found anything about what killed their family. Tim constantly searched news articles for any strange fires. Eventually Tim did come across an article that was a little different from the others. This fire occurred in the home of the Winchester family. 

"Dad do you think this John guy knows anything. I mean it could be just another house fire. You know like the last twenty we investigated." 

"I know but we should at least look into it. It can't hurt." Traci shrugged. Her father saw any house fire as a glimmer of hope to find more information. And at first Traci believed it would be easy enough. She found hope in all the slightest details. Any fire that did not have a detailed description of the happenings could be another answer to the many questions she had. Yet all leads led to nowhere. The fires turned out to be nothing more than accidents or revenge or plan stupidity. She lost hope gradually that the next fire would giver her answers. But she did not lose all hope. In the back of her mind she always believed they would find something. It was just taking longer than she hoped.

Tim searched further into the article reading the details to Traci. "John Winchester and his wife Mary were at home on the night of November 2, 1983. They had just put their sons Dean, five, and Sam, newborn, to bed. The fire broke out in their sons Sam's room. John, and his sons made it out safely. Mary was the only casualty."

"Does it say how the fire broke out?" 

"The officials ruled it as accidental."

"Okay Dad I have to admit this does sound weird."

"See I told you."

"Just because it sounds weird doesn't mean this is it."

"I know but hoping doesn't hurt." Traci smiled. She was glad her father always had high spirits. Several times she imaged her life if they didn't go looking. Would they have gone back to something relatively normal? Or would they become depressed and dysfunctional? As Traci thought over these ideas again her father found a number.

"Hey look it's his phone number. Can I see your phone?"

"Dad what are you going to say. 'Hey exactly how did your wife die? We need to know because we are chasing this thing and we aren't really sure what it is."

"Now that sounds ridiculous." Tim began dialing the number. After several seconds someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I am Tim Hunter. Is this John Winchester?"

"Yes how can I help you?"

"I have some questions about the death of your wife. It is somewhat important."

"What do you know about my wife?"

"I would prefer to meet in person."

"Where are you?. I am at Michigan"

"Pennsylvania. But I am traveling to Norwalk, Ohio in the morning."

"I can meet you there."

"Thank you." Tim hung the phone up then looked at his daughter. 

"So we're going to meet him?"

"I'm going alone. You need to stay and help that Walker family."

"But Dad. I want to come. And I cant get rid of a ghost alone."

"Yes you can. You have before. Your nickname isn't Axe for nothing. And normally you would want to do this stuff alone."

"Yea but want to go."

"Sweetie like you said it could still be nothing. We are just going to be talking. And if its nothing I don't want to have to hear your complaining. If anything comes up, I'll call." Tim kissed her forehead then started packing.

Originally Tim was not going to leave for Ohio until next week. But this lead could be what they had been waiting for. He left early the next morning. 

The following night Traci traveled to the Walker home. The family was being terrorized by a ghost that formerly lived there. The husband, Kyle, called Tim and asked for his help. Many people would have ran away when asked to destroy a pissed off ghost, but Traci loved it. She was always keen to destroy evil. That is how her father gave her the nickname Axe. Her life became hunting down the evils in the world and destroying them. Tim was impressed with his daughters determination. She was only ten when she destroyed her first demon, with her fathers help. At age twelve she killed her first demon alone. Tim learned to trust his daughter and let her do things on her own.

The ghost that was bothering the Walker family took no time to eliminate. When she was done, Traci returned home to wait for the phone to ring. But there was no call until the next day around lunch time.

"Dad?"

"Hi honey."

"What the hell. You didn't call."

"I'm sorry Traci. I've been busy."

"So am I coming there?"

"No I'm coming home tomorrow."

"But why?"

"I'll explain that all when I get back. So how did you handle that ghost?"

"No problem."

"That's my Axe. Okay I got to go honey. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Be careful."

"I always am. Love you."

"I love you too."

Traci was surprised that she was not going to see him. But she didn't mind. She just assumed that this was just another dead end. Traci turned on the TV and started watching the X-files. If only people knew half of this stuff was real, she thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Chaigrl for the review. To Eagna I understand that you find my story like the others that are being written and you are entitled to your own opinion. But this was just the first chapter. I do plan to have some twists that will make my story different. So wait a few chapters then review again. Hopefully you will find that my story is somewhat different. Thanks again. Please leave any comments.

Tim returned home the very next night to find Traci had fallen asleep on the couch. He tried his best not to wake her. Carefully he placed a blanket on top of her then made his way to the kitchen. But along the way he stumbled on the rug causing Traci to wake. 

"Dad." She jumped up and hugged him. "When did you get in?"

"A few minutes ago. I was going to let you sleep."

"No I want to know what happened."

"It can wait until the morning." Traci put her hand on her hips and stared at her father. There was no way he was going to make her wait any longer. "Oh alright. Just let me get some coffee." The two walked into the small kitchenette and Tim went to the cupboard and pulled out two mugs. Traci sat down at the small two person table and waited for her father. After taking a few sips of the coffee, he began.

"I met with him at a small local bar on the outskirts of the town. I told him of our past and he believed it. Then he told me about his wife. It was the same thing Traci. She was on the ceiling then it burst into flames."

"Does he know what did it?" Traci was ecstatic. Finally they had found something. It may not have been much but it was more than what they were working with.

"He doesn't know exactly what it was. Just that it cut into her stomach. He believes that it can change shapes or forms."

"A shape shifter?"

"Not exactly."

"So where do we go from here? I mean are we going to join forces or what?"

"We're just going to have to go on doing what we can. John and I thought it best to spilt up and if we find anything we'll notify the other. Honey I'm sorry."

"Dad its okay. I've stopped getting my hopes up."

"Don't hope is always there."

"I know." The room fell silent. Traci sipped at her drink finding that it had turned cold while her father told his story. Tim looked up at her. He always had wanted to give her a better life than what she grew up with. Several times he tried to persuade her to go live with a relative while he searched. But she wouldn't hear of it.

"So how was that ghost Axe?"

"It was nothing really. It was just pissed the family wanted to remodel the attic or something. I didn't let it stick around long enough to tell me."

"Geez Axe. Your only fourteen."

"Oh come on Dad you know your proud. At least I know how to defend myself. And I'm not like one of those stuck up girls that can't even use pepper spray."

"Yea you carry around daggers, swords, guns, etcetera."

"Hey it gets the job done." They laughed. 

For the next three years the two traveled around the east coast looking for clues and killing the evils they came across. Traci was now seventeen. She had given up on school. Her friends forgot about her or considered her a freak. She had put streaks of red in her nice blonde hair. Michelle was the only one she still spoke too. She understood what Traci and her father were doing. 

Tim was driving to a small town in southern PA. A series of disappearances had caught their attention. Members of the police force from 30 years ago had been vanishing. Beth Laker had contacted them when suspected her husband would be in danger. That very night Kyle Laker was taken. Once Tim and Traci arrived in the town they started asking around to find out what was causing the police to go missing. An older gentleman told them the story of the Malone's.

The Malone's were a young couple that bought the old mansion in 1969 that sat at the edge of the town. Many people suspected the couple of having large amounts of money and being snobbish. Rumors were circulating that the couple planned to change the town So the townspeople stayed away. One night burglars broke into the house and sole all that they could. When the Malone's went to file a report the police did nothing. Several days later the burglars returned, this time wanting more. When the burglars could to find anything they crept to the bed room and killed the Malone's. The police made no attempts to find the killers. And now the spirits were back to have their revenge.

"Dad are you ready?"

"Yea." Traci and her father set out for the old mansion. When they first entered the manor nothing seemed changed. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere which was typical of an old house. But there were no bodies lying about. Using flashlights they searched the lower living quarters. And then they heard a loud thud coming from the attic. Tim cast a glance at his daughter.

"Let's go." She said and began climbing the stairs. Tim carrying the weaponry while Traci held onto the incantation book they would need to vanquish the spirits. The two hunters burst through the attic door hoping to catch the spirits off guard. A man, Mr. Laker, was crouching in a corner while the two spirits surrounded him. As Traci and Tim came into the room, the Malone's attacked. 

Tim fought them off as Traci began to search for the incantation. Her father was thrown across the room when she finally found it. She began reading when the spirits turned their attention to her. They advanced slowly. Traci wanted o stop reading and grab her dagger but it would accomplish nothing. The Malone's were inches away when Tim attacked them. Tim went flying across the room for a second time. The spirits turned their attention back to Traci but it didn't matter. The incantation was complete and the two spirits disappeared. Traci then looked around for her father. She found him up against the wall and Mr. Laker by his side.

"Dad." She ran over to find him cut badly and blood all around. "Dad. Go get help?" She told the Mr. Laker. He left quickly leaving Traci and Tim alone.

"Dad you'll be okay. Stay with me."

"Listen sweetheart."

"Be quiet. You're alright."

"Honey I have to tell you something." Traci started crying knowing that this was the end. "Baby I love you more than anything in this world. And keeping this from you has killed me everyday." He paused to cough up blood.

"Dad whatever it is I don't care."

"Alex is alive."

"What?"

"He wasn't in your room when I found your mother. I'm so sorry." He said between coughs.

"It's okay Dad. I love you." Tim's eyes began to fade.

"Daddy?" Traci said holding her father's hand. But he was gone.

Twenty minutes later EMT's came into the attic to find her still beside her father. The EMT's did their procedures but Tim was dead. Traci sat crying as the medics checked her over.

"Do you have a place you can stay?" Mr. Laker asked.

"Yea."

"I am sorry for your loss. His sacrifice will not be forgotten."

"Thanks." Traci drove home with the body of her father following her from the medics van. They took his body to the morgue while Traci returned to the empty home awaiting her. 

Traci sat on her couch taking everything in. Her father was gone but Alex was alive. Why did he keep that from her? What else did she not know about her father? 

After the funeral, Traci packed her things and got into her bronco and left her home town. She asked a neighbor to take care of the house. A disturbance had occurred down in Maryland. Disappearances and another fire. There was no reason for her to stay. All that she could think about now was finding answers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. Thanks to ChaiGrl, Luck, and Guinn Pern. I appreciate all the feed back. 

The loss of a loved one can destroy a person. Traci had lost all of her family. You would think she would give up on life and try to go back to something normal but Traci was different. She knew her father wanted her to go on and search for answers. So she did what she thought best and headed to the town of Northton Maryland. Two mysterious fires had occurred in the last few months and over the last year thirty people had gone missing. Traci did everything she could to find any information on the fires or the missing people. For money, she got a job at the local bar. The owner didn't care how old she was, as long as she could serve drinks.

Traci's job did not only supply her with income but also information. It amazed her how much people would spill about their lives when they were drunk. She had made friends with a man that lived across the street from the second burned house. The man was in his thirties and flirted with Traci but there was something about him. He always wanted to know about her like he was reporting a story or something. But she just disregarded it and stayed focused on the task at hand. Trying to get him to talk about the fires and disappearances. After working there for a month she finally got her chance. Jason came in late one June night.

"The usual Jase?"

"Yea Axe. Any thing strong."

"Bad night?" She asked while pouring him his usual.

"The police were back asking about my neighbors."

"The ones with the dog?"

"No the ones that were in the fires."

"What fires?" Traci asked trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Well they happened two months ago. A young couple were moving in together. They were moving into the house across from mine."

"Yea."

"So one night he goes to her house to get some stuff and find his girl dead and the house on fire. At first they suspected him. But three days later his friend goes to pick him up for something. He's dead and the house is up in flames."

"That's terrible. Do they have any suspects?"

"No that's why they were around my place wondering if I saw anything strange."

"Aww. I'm sorry Jase. Next round is on me."

"You're a darling."

"I know."

Half an hour later Jason was drunk so Traci decided to ask him about the missing people. 

"Hey Jase did you read the papers. Another girl went missing."

"Yea so sad. Do you want to know what I think. I think it was vampires or something. You know something weird. The one girl they found was really pale." this sparked Traci's attention.

"What do you mean?"

But Jason never answered. It appeared to Traci that he said too much as it was. So he changed the subject.

"You know maybe I should take you home tonight so nothing happens."

"I'll be alright. Max, the owner, let's me rent the room upstairs." LIE. Since she had arrived, Traci had been staying in her car but parking it in different locations. She didn't really like to stay in hotels for a long time and she only planed to stick around long enough to figure the mysteries out. What was the point in wasting her money on rent when she needed it on food, gas, and other necessities. 

"Oh well. I think I am done for the night. See ya Axe."

"Bye Jason."

Great vampires she thought. It was nothing she couldn't handle but by telling by the amount of missing people it was a close group of maybe five or six. The next day Traci drove around the town looking for any place that could possibly be a vampire hideout. She found a old building on the edge of the bay which appeared to be abandoned. After prowling around she concluded this was their lair. The building reeked of blood. Traci was about to go in when she realized she had to work. She needed the money bad and the vampires would be there in the morning. Traci headed to the bar. She did her normal routine until closing. Before she left she went into the back of the bar. Two of the bar stools had been broken and Traci thought they would be perfect for makeshift stakes. Then she headed out to her car.

Surrounding her car she found three men.

"Hey pretty lady."

"Get lost."

"Oh don't be like that. We only want to talk."

"Well I don't." Traci went to get into her car when the tallest one blocked her. She then punched him in the jaw. When he didn't bleed she realized these were the vampires. 

"Damn it." He cursed. "Well get her." The other tow attacked. Traci grabbed inside her bag for the a stake. One vampire came up from behind. She pulled out the stake and ploughed it in his heart. She then went to destroy the other two when she heard the click of a gun.

"Now drop the stake and turn around slowly." The tallest one said. Carefully, Traci spun around to see the taller one wheedling a gun. "The boss wants you alive. Now drop the stake." Traci waited a few seconds then did as she was told. "Get in the car. You're driving." The smaller vampire grabbed her bag then got into the back seat. The taller one kept his gun pointed at Traci as she drove to their hideout. Once there the pushed her inside. There she found two more vampires. The one in the leather jacket, she assumed to be the leader. He looked like a little kid trying to dress up as a biker. 

"Here she is Blake."

"Where's Damien?"

"She killed him." Blake turned his attention to Traci.

"So you're Axe. Sorry we had to meet this way. I have heard so many wonderful things about you from my associate."

"Who are you?"

"Oh please forgive me. I am Blake, leader of this little group. I was hoping to meet you on more pleasant terms to discuss a transformation but my associate gave away our cover. So I must do what I have to."

"Who is your associate?" All the while Traci is asking she is searching the room for any possible weapons. The smaller vampire was still carrying her bag but just in case she couldn't get to it, she needed a back up plan.

"Ah. Here he is." Entering through the door Traci just came, walked in Jason.

"Jason?"

"Sorry Axe. I slipped in our conversation last night. And Blake doesn't want any loose ends."

"But you're human."

"He is our day runner. He saw you sneaking around this morning and we cant have that. Now if you relax this will go a lot easier." Traci got in her fighting stance but quickly Blake's minions were grabbing her arms to restrain her. 

Traci struggled and fought as best she could but the three vampires holding her had a good grip. Blake came closer placing a cold hand on her cheek. She turned her head then kicked him. This caught Blake off guard. "Bitch. I guess this will not be so easy for you then." His evil smile revealed the sharpened canine teeth. He was ready to make the bite, Traci still struggled, not giving up hope. Blake was inches away and Traci managed to get her foot loose again to make a second kick when someone burst through the door. Blake turned to see who the new intruders were.

"Hey." Someone yelled. The vampires turned giving Traci the chance to struggle free. Traci then saw the new arrivals. A young man, not much older than herself, with spiked blonde hair. Along side him was an older man with short brown hair. Both men were wheedling long stakes. While the vampires were distracted, Traci quickly got to her bag and took out her own stake.

She turned to find both men in battle and a vampire waiting for her. She made short work of him. When she was done she saw Blake. He knocked her stake away, but she kicked him causing him to fall into some scattered boxes. Traci grabber her stake then turned to go after Blake however, she noticed the younger man being cornered with no weapons by two vamps, one being the larger one from earlier.

"Damn it!" Save him or Kill Blake? She made her decision quick. "Hey!" She yelled. This caught the attention of the larger vampire. Once he turned she threw he stake hitting the vampire in the heart. Ash filed the air where the vampire previously stood. This distraction allowed the young man to gain the upper hand by fighting his way out of the corner. 

Traci turned her attention back to Blake. But he was not among the boxes. "over here sweetheart." he said as his fist collided with her stomach. With the wind knocked out of her, she found herself on the ground. Behind her she could feel her bag with spare stakes inside. "I would love to change you. Your abilities are impressive. We could rule the world."

"I doubt that. I don't date Fonzie wanna bes." A now enraged Blake came at her but Traci drew her weapon from her bag. Blake stepped back and looked at his chest to find the stake lodged in his heart. "Bitch." was his last words before he turned to ash.

Traci dusted her self off and saw that the vampires had been destroyed. Jason was crouching in a corner and the two visitors were closing in on him, stakes drawn.

"Wait. He's human." Traci said as she crossed in front of them. She knelt down beside Jason and withdrew her dagger she always kept on her right leg. She then positioned the blade toward Jason's neck.

"Answer my questions and you can live. Understand?" Jason nodded. "Good. Were the vamps the ones that started the fires?"

"Yes. Blake said he needed to get rid of the bodies."

"Were you there?"

"Yea. Please don't kill me Axe."

"I'm not. Unless you don't do as I say." She pulled out her cell. "I can handle him if you two would like to leave." Traci said to the two strangers.

"We'll wait for you downstairs." said the older man. 

Traci had Jason call the police and confess to starting the fires. She then waited with him until the cops came. Once she was done with the police, she went to her car to find an Impala parked beside it and the two men close by.

"Who are you two cause neither of you look like Buffy."

"Your dad said you were funny."

"excuse me. How do you know my dad?"

"I'm John Winchester. This is my son, Dean."

"Oh. The man my father went to see. Why are you here?"

"To speak with you about your father's wishes."

"What do you mean? I am still searching for that killer. Nothing will keep me from it. Not even my father's request."

"No. Your father and I spoke about what we should do if one of us passed away."

"I don't see how this pertains to me."

"Your father and I decided that if something happened to the other then we would help the children of the other."

"So my dad wanted you to watch over me. Baby sit me. I am alright on my own."

"Yea we could see that. All those vamps were cowering in fear when we arrived." said Dean.

"I could have handled myself without your help. And as I recall I saved your ass." She paused. They did save her. "Look I appreciate your wanting to help me out but I am fine Mr. Winchester."

"Please call me John."

"Fine John. I am grateful you both helped me back there. But now I am going to pick up my paycheck then move on. If I find anything out about what ever destroyed our families then I will call you."

"Wait please. At least stay with us in our hotel for the night. We have seen you haven't had a good meal either."

"Have you been watching me?"

"We saw you sleeping in your car a few nights ago."

"I appreciate the offer but no."

"Come on. There will be evil things you can kill tomorrow after some sleep and a meal." said Dean. 

Traci thought about her choices. These two men weren't bad and their offer was tempting. 

"Are you sure it will be no inconvenience to you?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. But only for tonight." Traci followed them back to their motel. A run down building with only a few occupants. Traci walked into their room to see two beds, a small tv, and a door that led to the bathroom.

"There are only two beds. I am going to be a problem."

"No. Dean is going to sleep on the floor."

"What?" Dean said in protest.

"You will be a gentleman and give up your bed."

"Why don't we just share. What do you say Axe?"

"I'll sleep in my car."

"No. I was just kidding. You can have the bed. The floor is good for my back."

"Thanks." Traci quickly took a shower then John took his leaving Dean and Traci alone.

"So Traci so what are you into?"

"What do you mean?"

"What kind of movies do you like? What music? Anything?"

"I don't watch too much tv. I like rock and southern country I guess. That's kinda it."

"Oh." The two sat in silence until John got out of his shower. Dean then took his turn.

"Traci what did your father tell you about your family?"

"Mom was killed by that son of a bitch and my brother is still out there. Why?"

"I just wasn't sure if he told you everything." 

"So you knew about Alex?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. I just don't understand why he would keep that from me."

"He didn't want you to feel guilty."

"Too late. Did my father tell you everything?"

"About your dream? Yes. He basically told me everything incase he died. And just like him I told him everything about my life."

"Does Dean know?"

"He only knows your family was killed. Not about Alex or your dream."

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Because your father made me promise that everything we discussed would be kept between us."

"Well thanks." 

A few minutes later Dean emerged from the bathroom. "So where are we eating?" John asked.

"You can pick Axe." Dean said.

"I don't care." eventually they decided to grab a pizza. The ride there was quiet. Traci sat in the back as Dean drove. The conversation at he place was polite, just getting to know each other. Traci couldn't see why. She had no intention of sticking around past eight tomorrow morning.

"What about your other son Mr. Winchester?"

"John."

"Sorry John."

"Sam is at college. He wanted to take a break."

"That would be nice. What about you Dean?"

"School really wasn't my thing. I would rather travel."

"That's cool." Soon the subject changed. Traci could tell Sam was a sore subject to the other Winchesters. After they finished, the three headed back to the hotel. John went to speak with the manager about possible mail, so again Dean and Traci were alone.

"Look Dean I don't want to take your bed." A wide smile appeared on his face. "But I'm not going to share. So you take the bed. And I'll sleep on the floor."

"No. it's no problem. You need to get some good sleep. Tomorrow we are heading to Texas."

"I'm not going with you."

"Why? You know your not the only one that has lost someone."

"I know that. I just don't need a babysitter. I'm glad my dad was looking out for me but I can handle myself."

"Your dad probably didn't want you to be alone. He thought you might want company. There's nothing wrong with having help. You know my dad and I wouldn't treat you like a child or anything. We'll even let you stay up after eight."

"Ha ha ha. I'll sleep on it." Traci was tired of being alone. It had only been a few months since her father passed but since then she hasn't been able to talk with anyone about her feelings or what she had been through. She found comfort in talking to John. He understood what she was going through. And Dean wasn't bad. Sure he was cocky but he was going through the same thing she was.

Traci felt bad as she watched Dean lay out on the floor. But once her head hit the pillow she was gone. It had been a couple of months since she had slept in an actual bed. The back of her car wasn't so bad but she couldn't stretch out. Traci wrestled with her decision all night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter to my Supernatural series. Its taken a little bit to get started but I assure you its going to get more interesting. So leave me messages and comments. They are appreciated. Thanks to ChaiGrl. I hope you like it I know Sam wasn't in it too much but he will be from here on. 

All night Traci thought about her options. It would make some sense to stay with the Winchester's. It would save her money and stress if she could depend on others. They are going through the same thing. And her dad must have trusted them if he wanted John to take care of her. Some many choices went through her mind. It would be nice to have some company and talk with John about her brother and try to get some answers. 

Traci woke the next morning to find Dean still asleep but John awake. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Better tan I had for a long time. Thank you."

"It's no problem. You know you could get use to that kind of thing."

"Yea."

"So its morning. Have you decided?"

Traci sighed. "I guess I could watch you guys for a little while. I mean as long as you two don't mind?"

"Of course we don't mind." said Dean popping up. "It'll be nice having someone new around."

"So your tired of me is that it son?"

"No dad."

"So where do we go now?" Traci asked as they ate breakfast in a small diner.

"Well there have been these murders over in Ohio. People's organs have been taken out." John said. "Mainly men and women in their thirties."

"It could just be psychos selling the stuff on the black market. Or like that urban legend where you wake up in a tub of ice and your liver is gone." Traci said.

"Yea but would they put this tattoo on them." John flipped the article around to show an Arabic symbol meaning pain.

"Okay that's weird."

"So I guess that's where we're going." Dean said.

"Yea." 

The three headed back to the hotel and picked up their things then headed over to the bar. Traci quickly ran in and told Max she had to leave. He handed over he pay then she returned to her bronco to find Dean in the passenger seat. "What are you doing? I thought you were riding with your dad"

"I thought it would be good to get to know one another. Since we're working together." All the while he had a sly grin on his face. Traci could tell what he was thinking. Dean was going to try and find out if she was available or would be willing to get with him.

"Look Dean I know your type and I know what you want. And your not getting it from me."

"Hey I didn't say anything."

"I'm just letting you know ahead of time. Okay?"

"Sure." Dean sat there and smiled. She was smarter than he first gave her credit.

For a while there was a strange silence as Traci trailed John who was constantly going over the speed limit. So she decided to put in a music tape. Lynyrd Skynyrd started playing. "You like Skynyrd?" 

"Yea. Any southern rock and country."

"Metallica?"

"A little. I'm more into Cash, Nelson, and Jennings."

"That's cool." Farther down the road Traci felt comfortable with Dean. He was like the few friends she had back home. The conversation mainly stayed on interests and dislikes. Traci hoped to keep it that way. She wasn't ready to talk about her past with him. John maybe because her father trusted him. But she still wanted to get to know Dean first. 

Curiously was eating away at Dean. He wanted to know about her. What she had been through during her childhood? If she came close to finding this thing? But at the same time did not want to intrude. So rather than make the ride awkward they conversed over movies. It amazed Dean that she had never been to the movies and rarely watched television.

"You don't watch tv."

"Sometimes. I like wrestling and X files. But that's it."

"Wow you're definitely going to have to watch more. It amazes me how little you know of pop-culture." The next few hours Dean explained some of the more impressive shows and movies he had seen. The three finally stopped to pick up snacks and fill their tanks. 

"So how much longer till we reach Ohio?" Traci asked as they ate on the hood of their vehicles.

"If we stop for sleep tonight, then around tomorrow afternoon." John answered. Once they were done Dean hopped in Traci's passenger side and they followed John to Ohio.

For the next four years the three hunters grew into a close family. Traci learned their techniques regarding the jobs they chose and their fighting habits. John and Dean went after anything strange rather than staying to house fires. Several times they found clues leading to the fires. But nothing on the thing that killed their families.

Traci became close with Dean. At first she thought he only had one personality as the cocky good-looking guy. But she soon learned that he had many dimensions. After they became close she learned about his insecurities, his hopes, and his past. He confided in her things his father didn't even know. And told her about his relationship with Sam. In the same Traci told him of her past and her dreams. Eventually, she told Dean about her brother still being alive and the embarrassment she felt for not finding him. He helped her understand it was okay. It surprised her how Dean would change. Sometimes he treated her like a little sister, other times, like a possible lover. Dean would make attempts at her but when she declined he would back off. 

John and Traci became close, if not closer. She talked with him often about her brother. From John, she learned her father had found several descriptions of a spirit or something that matched Alex. This spirit had been found all over the country sometimes destroying things, other times just being a haunt. John develop into a second father to her. He taught her what she didn't already know about fighting and was always there for her to talk to. 

During those four years Traci learned about the Winchester's faults. Rather than get jobs, the two would run credit card scams or hustle pool. Traci was able to get temporary day jobs in most of the places they stopped. Dean often criticized her for it. On one occasion Dean set out to prove he could make more money than her.

"The only way you could make more money than me is if you were a striper or something." 

"Sorry Dean but there are other ways to make money with out taking clothes off."

"You probably don't even make that much money."

"I bet I make more honest money than you do."

Dean fell silent and a smile appeared. "Is that a challenge?" Traci nodded. "Okay then. This week if you make more money than I do then I'll start trying to get normal jobs."

"Okay."

"But if I win then you have to do something for me." At this point john intervened. He saw Traci as a daughter. And he knew the things Dean did with girls. He was not going to let that happen to her.

"Wait a minute. The only way that is going to happen is if I approve." Dean whispered in John's ear his plans. John smiled. "That's a good idea."

"I don't like surprises." Traci said worrying over the things she may have to do. It comforted her to know John approved. He would not put her in harms way.

For the next week Traci worked hard during the day at her three jobs. Both were temps and easy but the pay wasn't too bad. Dean on the other hand slept most of the day and hustled pool at night. And when Traci wasn't working she was helping John with their new case. Finally Friday came around. 

"Okay so how much did you make?" Dean asked sure he had beaten her.

"Four hundred. You?" Dean then dropped his head. He had only made 350 because he had to pay for gas and other necessities. 

"Damn it. How did you make four hundred? You didn't strip or anything." 

"Yea Dean between the three jobs I worked, the research I did on that stupid cursed house, and then helping John destroy the spirits, and the three hours sleep I got, yea I had the time to waste it on men gawking at my body. I told you. You can make good honest money. "

"Wait a second there Traci." John said. "Now I owe Dean a couple bucks because I had him get some things for me. So here you go Dean. How much do you have now?" Dean counted carefully.

"You gave me sixty dollars. So I have 410. Ha ha ha. So who's the winner now."

"John that's not fair at all. You cheated."

"What's wrong with that? Now go and clean up." John said smiling.

"Why?" 

"Now that would take the surprise out of it." Dean was smiling ear to ear, which worried Traci.

Traci went and got dressed into some jeans and a Led Zepplin t-shirt. Dean was sitting on the bed in his regular clothes with is keys in hand.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I guess." 

"Bye Dad. Thanks again."

"Welcome. And Traci enjoy yourself." Traci turned and gave him a sarcastic smile then hoped into the Impala. The ride was quiet except the music Dean had playing. Traci had no idea where they were going. Dean turned into a half empty parking lot.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the tall unmarked building.

"You'll see." Dean then led her into the building to reveal a movie theater. Traci stared in amazement at the posters, lights, and popcorn. She had never been to a theater so it was all new to her. Dean ordered their tickets then got popcorn and soda. Traci went to pay for the food when Dean stopped her. "No I got this. You earned your money so just keep it." 

"Thanks Dean." 

The tow went into the number six theater and found seats off to the side at the top. "So what are we seeing?" 

"Planet of the Apes. Is that okay? I wasn't sure what you wanted to see."

"No its cool. This is awesome. Of all the things you could have had me do, why this?"

"Cause you've never been to the movies and you needed a break from the three jobs, hunting, and stripping."

Both of them laughed. During the movie Traci thought about Dean. He really put thought into this. The movie was wonderful and afterwards they got snowballs. Traci had the best time. She was comfortable and didn't feel she was on a date. Dean was her friend and he was okay with that. So it was easy to have a good time not worrying about the little things. 

That was four years ago. Together they hunted and killed anything and everything evil. Sometimes they would split up following two different leads. They had been getting along wonderfully, except John. The last month he had been acting strange, but Dean and Traci could not figure out what it was.

"Okay. You two will take the Impala and head to New Mexico and check out that alien thing. If its okay with you Axe, I'll take the bronco and head to California." John said over his eggs. For the past two days the Winchester men were arguing over the next hunt. John wanted to check out the White Woman in Jericho California, however Dean thought the alien story in New Mexico was interesting.

"Sounds good." It was Traci's idea to split up.

"We'll meet at Phoenix Arizona. When we finish. Is that good for you Dean?"

"Sure the Axe and I can spend some alone time." He smiled.

"Yea Traci are you going to be okay with this?" He was always a little apprehensive to leave her with Dean. But nothing had never happened between the two.

"No problem. If he tries anything I'll just cut off a body part." Dean dropped his smile and it appeared on John's face.

That night John was leaving to go to California. John pulled Traci into a tight hug. This was strange for John. He held onto her as if they were never going to see one another again. When they broke apart she saw sadness in his eyes. John then turned to Dean and hugged him. "Geez dad. No chick flick moments alright." Both laughed stiffly. Something was going on that John was not telling either of them. After one last look John left the hotel and drove away in Traci's car.

"That was weird." Traci said as she crawled into bed.

"Yea but we'll see him in a week maybe two tops." Traci had an uneasy feeling Dean was wrong but kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't want to start anything so she turned on her side and drifted off to sleep.

An entire month had passed since that night and still no word from John. Traci and Dean had been camping out in the trailer park they were suppose to meet John at two week prior. Dean became agitated every night. He would do on ranting about his father being negligent or he would image possible perils his father was in. Traci tried calming him down from time to time but it rarely helped. She, herself, was constantly worrying about John. The two had called his phone many times receiving nothing more that a dial tone. 

One night Dean was going on about them being left when all a sudden he went quiet. Traci was searching the web to see what she could find about the White Woman John had gone to hunt when she realized Dean was silent. She looked up to see Dean on the hood of his car with his head in his hands. Traci closed her laptop and sat beside him. She had never seen Dean break down like this throughout the whole time they had been together. Dean was the type to yell and become angry. Yet this was different. Dean had remained his normal self. Joking, arrogant, and daring. But now Dean was vulnerable. He had lost hope in is father.

"Why would he leave and not say something?"

"I don't know. But he must have his reasons. John loves you."

"Yea but everyone leaves me. My mom, Sam, and now my dad. Everyone leaves." Dean's head remained in his hands so Traci hopped off the car and stood in front of Dean. She carefully lifted his head and stared into his eyes. 

"I'm still here. And I promise I'm not going anywhere. But you have to stick around too."

"I wont leave you either." the two looked into each others eyes until Traci had to do something to lighten the tension. So she smacked his shoulder and said "Now snap out of it and come up with a plan." Dean smiled then pretended to be hurt. He was back to his old self.

For the next week Dean called around to John's old haunts but top no avail. Finally he thought about something he didn't try before. "Traci I have and idea."

"Yea what is it?"

"We need help so for tonight let's stay at a hotel so we can clean up." Traci didn't argue but jumped in the passenger side and bounced happily in her seat. She hadn't had a good shower or nights sleep in the last month. The only shower she could take was in the parks which consisted of freezing water and dirty stalls. And the back of the impala was getting smaller every night.

Dean went inside while Traci waited in the car. "We got number three." Dean said as he drove to the spot in front of their hotel room. Traci grabbed her things and walked inside to find one large bed, couch, dresser, and television. "I thought we would save money by getting one bed." Dean smiled.

"Good idea. I guess you'll just have to sleep on the couch."

"What?"

"Yup." And before Dean could argue Traci was in the bathroom taking a shower. Her shower lasted twenty minutes as she soaked in the hot water. When Traci was done she found Dean watching tv. "So where is it that we are going?"

"College."

"What?" Traci sat down beside him while she brushed her hair.

"I figure dad may have gone to check up on Sam. You know. So may be he'll know something or he could help us find him."

"Cool so I finally get to meet Sam. Maybe he'll be the good looking one of your family."

"Hey. Sweetheart I'm the best." Dean pushed her and that led to a wrestling match. Traci had Dean pinned. 

"Geez you need a bath bad."

"Hey I could go take a shower is someone wasn't sitting on me." Traci let up which allowed Dean enough space to roll over and push her to the bed.

"That's not fair." when Dean didn't move she asked. "Come on let me up please. You smell awful." Dean just stared. But it wasn't his normal womanizing gaze.

"Traci I just wanted to sat thanks." He then let her up and went to the bathroom.

"What's up with the Winchester men lately." Traci said to herself. 

When Dean came out of the bathroom Traci was in her bed and laid blankets on the couch. "Aww come on Traci."

"What? It was your idea to get one bed."

"Yea cause." 

"Cause you wanted to share hoping I would fall in love with you and we would have sex. But that's not going to happen. I know you Dean."

"No I just wanted to get some sleep and save money."

"Sure. That couch looks comfy."

"Ugh." Dean gave up and rolled over. Traci smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep. The next morning they woke up early to head out to Stanford. Traci was excited. She had heard so much about Sam both equally good and bad. Traci came to the conclusion that John and Dean loved him but did not agree with his career path.

Dean, on the other hand, was nervous. It had been four years since he last saw Sam and they didn't part on good terms. But there was no way he would show his uneasiness to Traci. It took some time but they finally arrived in front of Sam's apartment at 3 in the morning. Traci began to stretch out in the back seat when Dena opened his door. "What are you doing?"

"Going to see my brother. Duh."

"Come on. It's early just wait until morning."

"No."

"What if he has a gun or something and thinks we're burglars?"

"I doubt that. Now are you coming?"

Traci rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you get me killed I'm coming back to haunt your ass."

"Yea. Ha." The two quietly walked to the door. "Can you pick it?"

"Of course." Traci removed a pin from her jacket and worked at the lock. It only took her a minute to open the door.

The house was silent and dark. Traci had no idea what Dean was planning. Traci went to sit down to get her bearings when Dena ran into a table. "Idiot." She mumbled. And then she heard it. Someone was awake upstairs. The person crept down stairs and approached Dean unaware of Traci. Dean and his attacker began fighting. Traci made her way to a side table lamp and clicked it on. The other person had dean by the collar. Traci noticed the other person as being taller than Dean with shaggy brown hair.

"Dean what are you doing here?"

"Just getting some beer Sammy." Sam let go of his brother.

"You could have called."

"Would you have answered?" Sam remained quiet. Then he noticed Traci.

"Who's she? Did you bring your girlfriend along?" Traci laughed.

"No. Sam this is Traci." Before Traci could speak a young woman descended the steps. Sam quickly made his way to her side. Dean's eyes light up as he saw the beautiful blonde. Traci stood beside him and smacked him in the stomach.

"What's wrong Sam?" The woman asked.

"Jess this is my brother Dean and his friend Traci." 

"You didn't say they were coming."

"I didn't know." Sam glared at his brother. "What do you want Dean?"

"Maybe we should talk alone."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Jess."

"Dad's been gone for awhile and we need your help."

Sam laughed. "He did this before give him a week and he'll be home smelling like the Miller Factory."

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a while." Fear and recognition showed in Sam's eyes. Like he knew this was coming.

"Jess why don't we go make some coffee or something and let the boys talk." Traci said. She knew Sam and Dean need their privacy. Jessica looked at Sam.

"Yea. I'm just going to be a little bit." Traci followed the blonde into the small kitchenette. At first glance, Traci assumed Jessica to be the typical dumb blonde. She wore tight skimpy clothes to show off her perfect body. But as she stroke up a conversation with Traci, she learned Jess maintained good grades, held a job, and still had fun. 

Jess and Traci were talking about her psychology class when Sam came in. "Sweetie can we talk up stairs."

"Sure. It was nice meeting you Traci."

"Same here." Traci walked into the living room to find Dean taking up most of the couch and his feet on the coffee table. "So?"

"He's coming." 


End file.
